


Storms

by ZroyBefron



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy fears storms, Rich helps him, Simple as that, Storms, This is before the misshaps in the musical itself, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Rich didn’t really mean to come across Jeremy in the bathroom. In all honesty he himself came in to calm himself down, not Jeremy. He had only just recently gotten his squip and while it was working sometimes it just stressed him out and he needed a place to get away to he could talk with it. The bathroom was his only option in this situation.





	Storms

Jeremy absolutely hated thunder and lightning storms. Everything about them. The way the thunder clapped loud above buildings, the way lighting shook the windows of the school. He’d quickly asked the teacher if he could run to the bathroom and curled in the corner in one of the stalls to hide himself and try to calm down, covering his ears and shaking as more lighting boomed through the sky.   
  
Rich didn’t really mean to come across Jeremy in the bathroom. In all honesty he himself came in to calm _ himself _ down, not Jeremy. He had only just recently gotten his squip and while it was working sometimes it just stressed him out and he needed a place to get away to he could talk with it. The bathroom was his only option in this situation.   
  
_ ‘You need to calm down Richard’ _   
“Its Rich, not Richard. I don’t like Richard.”   
_ ‘Well then. You need to calm down  _ **_Rich_ ** _ ’ _   
  
Rich let out a loud frustrated groan and got a faint squeak from one of the stalls in response.   
_ ‘Red Alert! Red Alert! Someone else is in the bathroom!’ _   
“Yeah...thats because its a bathroom.” Rich rolled his eyes, making his way over to the stall to find a very nervous Jeremy curled and hidden in. He reached for his shoulder, but the squip stopped him.   
_ ‘You should not interact with Jeremy Heere. He is not worth your time’ _ __  
“He's scared. I should try and help-”   
_ ‘Do you want people to like you? Well interacting with this one won’t help. If anything you should shove him off.’ _ __  
“Well how about this? Why don’t you shut off for like….an hour so I can deal with this kid?”   
  
Jeremy made a light awkward sound, “Why..wh-why are you talking to yourself?”   
Rich froze in place for a second, laughing awkwardly as blush from embarrassment covered his face.   
  
“W-well I uh...uhm...j-just tryin’ to calm myself down. You know. Thunder freaks me out and all.” he quickly waved his hand as if to wave the awkward situation away, “Really I should be asking you why you’re in here by yourself. Isn’t it kinda girly to hide in a stall?”   
  
Jeremy frowned, looking quickly down at his feet.   
_ ‘You’re doing it wrong.’ _ the Squip informed.  _ ‘If you want to help then stop acting like you’re here to beat him up.’ _ __  
“I uhm...hey you afraid of the thunder?” Rich was really walking on eggshells with Jeremy now, but if this would get him to trust him a little more then maybe he could help the kid calm down. The way Jeremy slumped into himself was a good enough answer to him. “Have you uh-h-have you…”   
_ ‘Listened to music.’ _ __  
“Listened to music?” Rich cautiously moved to sit down next to Jeremy, “Or is it only your friend...what's his name again? Mikey?” Jeremy laughed lightly.   
_ ‘You are making progress. Ask him more about Michael’ _ __  
“So where is that anti-social headphones kid anyways?” he playfully bumped his shoulder.   
Jeremy snorted, “In class? And he has a na-” Thunder boomed causing Jeremy to flinch and curl back into the ball Rich found him in. His ears covered tightly by his hands once again.   
  
_ ‘Give him your phone, play some music. Best way to solve this problem.’ _ __  
Rich shifted enough to reach his phone, flipping through an assortment of music and finding the calmest songs he had. He lightly tapped Jeremy, offering him his earbuds. Jeremy cautiously accepted. They both stayed quiet for the rest of the storm. Sitting next to each other while Jeremy listened at least partially peacefully to the music. Rich never really had seen him smile before. In fact Rich never really payed much attention to Jeremy. They were both losers who didn’t quite have the best social skills so it only made sense.   
  
Jeremy happily pulled the earbuds from his ears once the storm was over, which only took at least thirty minutes, and handed them back to Rich. “I-I..thanks….for the help…” he slightly picked at the side of his sleeve, “It was uhm...nice of you...y-yeah I should go…” he swiftly got up and made his way out of the stall, rushing away from the bathroom.   
  
_ ‘Next time you should listen and ignore when you hear someone in here. Understand?’ _ __  
Rich rolled his eyes, “Yeah sure _ dad _ .” a sharp shock ran through Rich’s body, causing him to jump up from the floor and faintly yelp. “Okay, okay. I won’t mess with any random guy in the bathroom next time. Geez.”   
  
_ ‘Good. Now get to class, don’t need to give yourself a bad reputation with the teachers.’ _ __  
__  
\--------   
Jeremy really wasn’t quite sure what made Richard Goranski talk to him that day, but he was glad. The guy probably saved him from hurting himself. He wouldn’t tell anyone of the interaction though in fear of causing rumors to spread.  It was however still good to know maybe someone was there to help him out a little more when others couldn’t.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeremy was very mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not enough Rich in this tag  
> We need more Rich  
> Give me more Rich please hes a good child.
> 
> Tumblr is @Bi-Evan
> 
> Thanks for reading I suppose.


End file.
